swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikauma Reau (character)
Table of Contents I. Biography II. Quest Adventures III. A Little Unsolicited Advice IV. The Legacy Quest Series V. Collection Adventures VI. Beast Master VII. Clothing Biography Ikauma Reau is the son of the famous mandalorian Isabet Reau. Ikauma was born on Ordo http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ordo two years before the end of the Clone Wars. Isabet had finished her service on Kamino as a member of the Cuy 'val Dar. Ikauma has a house on Corellia just East of Coronet. After the Battle of Kamino led by Boba Fett, The Reau family became members of the Rebel Alliance. Ikauma learned his sense of loyalty from his mother. He was fiercely loyal to the Kamino Clones. Out of respect for both his heritage, his mother's mandalorian armor and his loyalty to the clones he is often seen wearing a combination of marauder battle armor leggings, a Katarn Armor helmet, mandalorian armor boots and a mandalorian armor chest plate. Ikauma is a mandalorian mercenary. His current profession is commando. He can frequently be seen riding a swoop bike around reconnoitering Imperial targets of opportunity. Quest Advetures I am going to try to update this section frequently in order to aid new players with my experience of quests. Please feel free to message me so we can dialogue about experiences and help other players out. I have been playing for four years and created Ikauma to refresh my memory as well as aid the community. Ikauma is still leveling. If you are in the Eclipse server, feel free to email me or add me to your friend list. A Little Unsolicited Advice As a new player arriving from Tansarii Point Station, you are probably chomping at the bit to get involved in the Imperial or Rebel forces. In my experience you need to wait to join either side of the GCW, Galactic Civil War until you reach combat level 19, abbreviated CL 19, by gamers. My reasoning for this is that most of the NPC Imperial and Rebel forces you will encounter around the streets and byways on Tatooine are CL 15, CL 25 and CL 50 elites. The choice is of course completely up to you, but if you are several levels beneath them in your combat experience they will kill you. After you complete the first wave of quest in Mos Eisley you will be sent on a series of quest that will allow you to choose the side you want to fight for. I will write about these below. The Legacy Quest Series Your adventures begin on Tatooine just out front of the Mos Eisley starport. As soon as you begin to look about, Han Solo contacts you with information and waypoints that will begin the process of obtaining a series of parts to make an XP-38 Landspeeder. This quest is entitled A Speeder For Me. This series takes you to the right of the starport and then over to the Tusken Raider camp behind the starport. When you arrive at the old chasis of a landspeeder parked in the tusken camp you should see a Collections item for melee weapons at waypoint 4065 -4823. This piece activates the collection entitled Rare Melee Weapons Mark I. The piece has also activated a Collection System Interface which is accessed by pressing the "C' key. The interface will show you which collections you have activated, the number of pieces you have and the number remaining to complete a given collection. While you are in the tusken camp you will probably kill a few raiders. These raiders may also have loot itmes on their bodies. Click the icon over their fallen bodies to determine this. If they do have pieces to this collection it, upon your using the radial dial with the ~ key the item will begin the collection entitled, Tusken Valuables. Now a bit of advice here, since you have begun at least one and possibly two Collections, after you get the deed for the XP-38 Landspeeder head back into Mos Eisley and talk with the collections NPC known as a Collector located at waypoint 3265 -4818. She will send you off on three minor collections: Collecting Comlink Pieces, Collecting Datapad Pieces and Publish Gift Tusken Kill Quota. After you finish with the tusken kill quota series return to her and ask her about further quest she has. I recommend that you select Womprat Slayer, Rill Wrecker or Kreetle Killer. You may only select two of these at a time; however, you are about to begin the legacy quest and one of the early quest (see below)involves you working to exterminate the above critters. After you select the collections you want from her go back to Captain Solo's friend, Pall, and complete the landspeeder with the quest Talk to Pall. Once you have spoken to Pall, you will receive a communication from Han Solo that begins the meat of the Legacy Quest. Han is in trouble with Jabba and now you also have to clear your name... Bib's Offer Han sends you to meet an NPC named Vourk. Vourk told Ikauma that Jabba was interested in him. As you talk with Vourk he will give you three options in order to make Jabba happy. The second option is a response that you make, "But I don't know much about Mos Eisley". I suggest taking this option as your response to Vourk. When you do he will temporarily give you a quest Find Trehla to speak to an NPC named Trehla who is just around the corner. The reason I suggest this is that she will give you a quest First Steps. The first thing she does is tip you 1000 credits to your bank and you are always gonna need money! After you finish with her, go back to Vourk and start his quest, If it Helps. In this quest, you will be sent to talk with the mayor of Mos Eisley. Before you do any interactions with the mayor, look on the table next to him and collect the weapon, an SG-82 rifle. Collecting this item activates the Rare Rifle Weapons Mark I collection. The Tip-off (Rebel) The Tip-off (Imperial) One of the memorable quest that I took Ikauma on after he was CL22 and capable of wearing armor was Avenging Mort. Since I had completed this quest years ago with my main toon, I thought it was relatively ease. I was wrong. When you take your character to phase II of this quest, you either need a small group or a lot of fragmentation grenades. The reason is that after you talk with the boss a group of guards spawn to attack you. However, once you complete this phase, you will be rewarded with Katarn Armor which is some of the best armor for low to middle level players until such time as you craft or buy capped armor. Collection Adventures The first collection I would suggest completing after your toon begins on Tatooine is What a Piece of Junk. The quest is easily completed in twenty minutes and the reward is an instant travel vehicle that will save you credits and travel time to shuttleports on any given planet. The ITV works by placing the command icon in your screen as one of your options 1 through =. When you call for the rattletrap(the name of the ITV) you need to be outside of a city and on ground that is unincumbered with trees, rocks, buildings etc. The vehicle will shuttle you to your desired location on the same planet. Beast Master Once I reached CL 10 with Ikauma I dedicated one point to Beast Master. I would suggest to all new players that you place one of your expertise points on beast master. This point allows you to have pet that you can potentially train and most importantly use as a combatant alongside of your character. The pet can level up to level 90 and is a considerable ally in the game. Clothing When you start off you have on your issued profession clothing that has one stat mods in it. As soon as you can afford to buy a few items, it is essential that you buy a good shirt with an open socket on it for you to place a skill modifying attachment in. For Ikauma I purchased a basic form fitting shirt and then placed an enhancer in it for luck, stamina and constitution. Each profession needs different modifiers so you need to check which ones will make your character more effective in the game. --Badvali 16:47, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Sources http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Isabet_Reau http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cuy%27val_Dar Category:Player characters